The souls of eachother
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Harry and Draco, back from the past, why? well for eachother of course! DMHP some SSHPDM! male\male sex. smut. yaoi. SLASH! bad at summarrys, sorry!


_**Pairing:Draco and Harry**_

_** Snape and Harry**_

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, slash, graphic boy on boy (man on boy/man on man) sex (snogging, shagging...et'cetra)**

_Perverted old lady (Madame Pompfrey) _

_[No worries, i thought she needed a part, and this one fits perfectly!]_

_Perverted old man (Luciouos Malfoy) _

_[Not any real graphic things including him, but there is some inuendo he uses. Nothing big.]_

_Perverted girl (Hermione Granger)_

_[No worries, shes a little yaoi... jokster... fangirl!]_

Its like nothing... to have your heart in someone elses palm, their hands there to warm your heart. You never notice the little falters of cool breezes against your heart. It truly isn't very safe to let it sit in the open in someone elses palm. You never expect it when there hand gradually closes, it feels like being embraced. Then within minutes your heart is being constricted, oozong from their hand. The red mush that used to be you'r heart slipping in clumps from in-between their fingers. Your heart rots and decays, festering and molding over. Your heart hits the floor with the missing peices and trys to fit itself back together. The bloodied hands come back to help your stained ones fit the peices back together. Both pairs of hands, stained and covered fit them together, and you snatch your fixed heart away from the blood covered hands, tyo sit comftorably in yours, not noticing the hands that helped want to warm your heart. No, you will never give it back. Never. You cannot. You become lonely, not realizing your heart is now warming your body. You float in the sea waiting for something or someone, but not noticing that the heart in your hands is one youve stolen. Your heart is being fixed in your time in the sea, not recalling when youve stolen the heart. Your heart is brought to you, fixed with no scars, your love straying from the blood covered hands. A pair or blood stained hands grab yours, pulling the heart from your grasp, floating next to your rightful and newly fixed heart. Two blood stained hands on either side of the pair of heart merging. Your eyes avert from the beautifully horrific scene of transfiguring and morphing and stare into your hearts captors eyes. You never had your heart. Youve always had the heart of your captors.

Grey eyes looked into green. Steel meeting emrald. Both shimmering with love. Smiles graced lips as chest's pressed together, consuming one heart, being split into two. Hands entangled fingers as pals are pressed together. Lips met in a sweet slow, breath taking chaste kiss. Green met grey again and a silent transfer was made as lips where pressed together again. Simple words would not suffice for the two. Actions always spoke the loudest for the two. Oh how long this meeting was postponed. Denile never happened, questions were stated, eyes locked, words meant nothing more, actions where speaking and they always shone the best and worst of the two. The long hours fighting were not just a façade, it was actions that spoke the loudest surely, but the meaning behind it was never what people suspected. Emrald met steel, steel met emrald. It was time. Eyes turned to a slight sadness, the pain was going to be there, but they knew what was to come. So much would benifit from the momentary pain and this was it, Lips met once more before bodies faded.

Loud screams where heard from across the room eminating from each side of the room. Slytherins panicked as there prince screamed in agony and hit the floor, sobbing and screaming, his hands clutched his head, his body shivering and convulsing profuesly. Across the room griffydors panicked at their princes whales of agony as he too twitched and sobbed on the floor, clutching his head. Im a quick moment both bodies spasmed, tightening as their lungs sighed out air, their bodies going lax. Many people panicked, but before the commotion got any further and old used-up voice craked through the air "Please calm yourselves." the old mans voice cooed in yet and angry and soothing way. Many of the old and rather young people at his sides dressed formally had dissapered the bodies on the floor being vanished from sight. Many students calmed themselves but a few did not. A bushy haired girl remained standing, a raven haired girl, a red headed boy, and a butchy boy. The old man smiled at the two sides of the room "Please continue eating" the man said calmly, his voice shaky from age. The man at once dissapeared as the four sat, huffing jittery with worry and genuinly pissed off and scared.

The old man, dumbledore, stood between the two boys' hospital beds, the nurse looking him worriedly. "Sir... i don't know whats wrong with them..." the old man nodded "Time will tell what is wrong with them my dear." the man vanished with his last word, leaving the nurse worridly glancing between the two boys.

It had been a whole week since the two house princes had collapsed, and many people were in an uproar, expecially with the upcomming quddich match that was nearing soon. A certain four people more hysterical than others. Pansy, blaise, hermione, and ron sat outside of the infermary, after being rudely told thay were making too mush noise by madame pompfrey, who promptly kicked them out for an hour. Only about a half hour had passed when professor snape had came by and walked into the nearly empty infermary. The four looked at eachother, even though they had surprisingly got along the four where on eachothers worried side when the only people in the infermary then were harry draco, and now, snape. Hermione sighed as she looked at the clock tower from the stone window, there where only fifteen minutes left before they could go back in and she was very gittery, and could see it on the two boys to her left, pansy was just outwardly shaking her leg, mostly looking annoyed. A loud crash made the four jump, a yelp coming from inside the room before harry's voice was streaming loud from the room with one word "Severus!" the boy extending the 'u' sound in his voice. Pansy narrowed her eyes at the door along with ron, blaise and hermione looking at eachother quizically before looking at the door in confusion. Harry had sat bold upright in his loaned bed, making a sound of excitement almost before looking around quickly, stoping when he saw snape, imideately lunging at the older man, sending the man backward, making the proffessor land with harry hugging his torso, the boys legs spread over snapes hips. The four's proffessor was heard promptly after, groaning "Potter...get off." harry made a sound of endearment and almost a loving hum coming after, along with a light giggle "Severus, c'mon!" once again harry extended a letter, this time the 'o' sound. The boy clung tighter as his words came out slightly muffled. Madame pmprey's giggles were heard "Harry dear, if someone to come in..." harry made a loud and very audible sound of disatifaction, snape groaning, the sounds of struggles being heard. The four looked at eachother in confusion, keeping there attention on the sound from inside the infermary. Harry sat back on snapes lap, crossing his arms over his bare chest, pursing his lips and pouting. Snape turned paler just looking at the boy. Harry stood, his arms still crossed over his chest, feet on each side of snapes legs, he stepped back a bit "Your denying me of my fix again... how mean... i only wanted one." harry's lips turned up into a little smile as he glanced back at draco, snape taking the opportunity to stand "You give Draco his fix. I can't wait till he wakes up, he'll be thrilled... i don't know if he'll be mad at you for not giving me my fix... we both need it. He did tell you once we woke up to give it to us..." he paused eyes widening "No...." harry lunged at the potions proffessor again, pinning the older man this time and wandlessly tearing his robes from him, leaving snape with just his shoes and black slacks on. Harry gasped, looking mortifyed "You don't... you don't...have..it.... why..?" harry looked dissapointed and a little scared "What did you do to it!?" he shouted at the dunbstruck proffessor "Serverus! What did you do to it!?" harry begain to whimpered and ran his hand's over both sides of the potions proffessor's neck, a bit of his shoulder as well as his chest, dark black mark's appearing on both sides of the mans neck shoulders and chest "There it is.." he said with a smile and loving tone that made snape twitch. Madame pompfrey had since left the room since harry had crossed his arms, leaving the boy to snape. Harry's smile grew bigger as he traced the beautiful black drawing's on snapes skin. "We were suposed to come when after you discaovered the mark... anyway, you don't have to be willing for this right now." another voice cut in "Too soon eh?" snape looked up to see draco in nothing but what harry and himself had on, slacks. Except the two boys wore no shoes. Harry jumped from snape, waving his hand at the man, binding him to the floor with rings of a light grey. Harry Stood on his tip-toes and kissed draco on the cheek, the blonde grabbing harry by the waist "Harry, it was a bit early,huh?" harry nodded and placed a hand on dracos chest "Just a bit, but i did reveal the mark temporarily." draco grninned "Merlin how i love that magic of yours." harry giggled and nuzzled dracos neck. Snape watched with what seemed like horror and confusion as he watched the two boys pratically snog in front of him. He felt the strength of the magic around him and just stilled any movement beside his eyes and heaving chest. Harry and draco both looked at snape "Serverus," draco begain "We'll explain later, but right now..." he let go of harry as they moved to either side of the potions proffessor, both smiling. Snape was shocked to see his god son smile, let alone smile up at harry, kiss him, touch him, or even speak to him without a rude demenor. They both smiled down at snape before kneeling on either side of him, bringing their faces to his chest. Snape felt the bods that held him release as harry and draco both placed their lips on snapes chest where the mark was. His body begain to feel funny as the raven haired and blonde teen pressed their lips more firmly against snapes chest, both boys making low humming sounds. A few minutes had passed before the teens pulled back smiling at eachother before they kissed directly in snapes veiw. The older man grimaced at the scene of flashing sights toungs be fore he pulled away quicky redressing himself quickly as well. Harry and draco pulled apart and looked up at snape smiling lovingly. The potions proffessor felt a pang in his heart, dismissing it as soon as he could "Draco...malfoy...." the man ground his teeth together before hissing out "Harry...potter..." both boys stood at their names saying in relative unision "Yes?" snape felt like he was going to snap, and relatively didn't care. His voive was hoarse as he yelled "**what in the name of merlin do you think tou two are bloody doing!?**" Harry winced at the loudness, clutching onto dracos arm as the blonde's eye twitched, harry letting out a low sound before letting out "Severus..." the man ground his teeth before snapping "_You_ do not call me that." the man sounded hightly annoyed as he looked at draco "You..." he looked at both of them before taking his time to regain his composure. Finnally after a long pause he cleaed his throat "Explination. Both of you. In My quarters a week from now before dinner." the man almost growled "I don't know what you two are up to..." his voice gained an annoyed tone "But at least try to act normal." the boys looked at eachother as harry giggled "Right." harry said, looking up at draco "Like back in the day when we used to fight?" serverus narrowed his eyes as harry went on "Oh, you remember those days right dray? When we were just starting to..._warm_... up?" harry giggled as draco nipped at the boys ear "Ah, how those fights were so sublime. Do you remember the doppleganger charm we put on ourselves?" harry nodded "I do! I wounder if it's still in effect..." draco shrugged lightly and closed his eyes to add to the look he put on "Maybe, but oh my how those were the good ol' days right my _black magic queen_?" harry giggled "Dray!" he blushed and looked at snape who just stood there with a blank expression. "If we where arrived at this time when serverus dosn't know... then he dosn't know about _that_ either!" draco nodded "Yes, yes. I remember!" he smiled down at harry before pausing in his expression "Oh no..." harry's eyes widned "That means pansy and hermione haven't..." draco rubbed his forehead "Blaise and ron..." harry yelped with displeasure again "What do we do?" draco smiled at harry "We do what we normally did... let them come out... and then we'll tell them, no?" harry pouted "I always hated when we kept it secret." draco groaned "i did to, so much, and you know that... but harry... " the raven haired boy sighed, smirking at snape "Okay. For the sake of our friends." snape rubbed the bridge of his nose "Good bye." he stated firmly before apperating from the room once his words had spilled from his mouth.

Harry smiled at draco "He left... and we get to tell him... he'll understand." draco nodded and kissed harry's forehead "How do you s'ppose we go about everything..." harry wraped his arms around dracos chest, the blonde wraping his arms around harry so that his upper arms where wrapped around harr's shoulders "The dopplegangers where a good go. We can continue to use them to keep up with the fighting..." harry paused as he placed a chaste kiss on draco's lips "Rude somentary can be skipped over and we can pass it off as bad days." draco nodded "They'll belive that. I think around this time we where both growing distant from every-" the blonde paused mid scentence and chuckled and pointed to harrys chest where about four or five love bites resided "Scratch that, i think were already together." harry blushed and giggled along with the chuckling blonde. Harry pressed the side of his face into the crook of draco's shoulder and neck "We'll be fine, its others im worried about." draco cought the drift and pressed the skin harry touched closer, resting his chin gently on harry's head, there grips tightening. They stayed like that a few moments before pompfreys voice chimmed through the air "You two are free to go." they both smiled knowingly at her "Thank you." harry said as he put his robes on along side draco who did the same. The woman smiled at them "You two have always been safe with me." draco smiled at her "Now, mr. Malfoy! We can't have you smiling like that." harry whined "But he lookes so cute when he does." Pmomfrey smiled and giggled "Well, Mr potter. You and me are privlaged for mr. Malfoys smile, but everyone elese isn't." Harry nodded and looked at draco "Well im special is why." draco leaned over and kissed harry, pompfrey blushing "You two! No snogging in front of people. Mr Snape may be the exception, but arent you two ubder cover?" she spoke her last few words with a sly grin on her face, the two boys in front of her beginging to look devious as they grinned faintly back at the perverted nurse.

Harry had moped around for days, snapping at everyone, growling at the sight of anyone who approced draco. Draco had almost done the same in the few days he and harry had collapsed, glaring daggers and placing horrible hexes on anyone who got too friendly with harry, the roven headed boy as well cursing those who got near him. Harry had never liked hexing people. The boy had always been michivous though, always playing tricks on people, but the way people surronded draco made the boy snap. A few second year girls approched him one afternoon in the hall as harry hermione walked from the library. Harry cought notice of the two women and draco, who was looking desprate for an excuse, scratching the back of his head and chuckling, but harry didn't care what excuse the blonde came up with. He sighed and looked at hermione brieflt before his shoulder twitched, sending the two girls to the floor unconceous. Harmione glared at draco then looked at harry and whispered rather loudly at draco "And hear i though malfoys wouldn't hit a girl." draco hiccuped in his throat, his breath catching before he let out "Hermione! What the hell! You know i coul-" he stopped in his scentence _**'shit.'**_ he thought as he looked at harry, the emrald eyed boys face contorting into the look of the blondes thought. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and faced the blonde "What was that malfoy?" the bushy haired girl drawled, looking at malfoy eye-to-eye, the girl was as tall as malfoy, obviously she placed a hightening charm on herself. Draco regained his 'compsure' and cleared his throat "Mud blood." he glanced at harry, who nodded. It wasn't a verry snappy come back and draco knew that, granger stating that "Nice come back, malfoy." harry giggled, turning it into a low chuckle before hermione started to wonder. Draco huffed, again, glancing at harry as he took a step closer to the girl so their noses were almost touching, making the girl squeek a bit "Whats your problem, granger? _cat's_ got your toung?" hermione narrowed her eyes, draco glanced at harry, but the boy rubbed his temple and shook his head. _**'crap.' **_thought draco as he stopped himelf from backing away. Hermione smirked at the miniscule movements draco made "No, but i can tell you who had your _mothers _tounge." she smirked triumphantly, the blonde staring at the bushy-haired girl dumbfounded. _**'he had to go and mess with her today of all things! Gosh, we both know shes a fangirl, but jeeze today of all days? Shes got that thing women get... dont know why she just dosnt get rid of it. Oh...thats right... crap. I forgot... i did that for her.'**_ harry winked at draco, the boy catching it as he flicked his wrist and poked hermiones side, whispering stop. Hermione shrunk to her originol size, a few inches below draco's hight and squeeked out "Harry!" the raven haired boy smiled at her knowingly, then looked at draco "Ill explain later if we could just... leave." draco frowned as harry tossed him a concerned and saddned look to draco as hermione turned on her heel and begain walking away "Fine." she let out, continueing her walk. Harry passed draco, their hands clasping for a moment before harry jogged after hermione. Harry footsteps died right before he reached hermione, stopping dead. Before hermione could look at harry behind her after she stopped her walk harry harry had waved his hand over hermiones back, over his head, looking like he threw something down the hall, turning everything a light blue before turning quickly and running to draco, jumping on him, wrapping his legs around the blondes waist, kissing him, letting draco entangle his fingers in harrys hair, the raven haired boy doing the same to draco. Their lips parted, both boys' toungs jutting in to eachothers mouth. Harry wrapped his toung around dracos, sucking on it before the blondes toung withdrew, biting at harrys lip before they pulled away from eachother "Did i tell you how much i love you? Cause i love you more than anything." harry smiled as draco wrapped his arms around his waist "You beter not of used an anti-glamour on me or ill make sure to ruin the reputation you have with hermione. Maybe a polyjuice of snape and you... have snape give hermione a de-" draco cut him off "Sorry." harry giggled "Ill explain i bit my lip." he kissed him on the lips softly "Like i'd unleash the ultimate fangirl on you... pah, thats scary!" draco chuckled "Ive missed you so much. Im glad you used the time freez." harry giggled exasperated "Yeah... i can't belive how much magic i can absorb here..." draco kissed his neck "Not too much, serverus can sense that. Ive only gotten miniscule ammounts from the girls that bother me." harry growled "I hate them." the blonde kissed harrys cheek repeatedly befor looking him in the eyes "I know, what about you? Look at all the people who approch you." harry gasped "I thought i was seeing things! You where casting on them!" he slapped dracos shoulder and unwraped his lags from the blonde, draco keeping hold of his waist "Yeah, yeah." he chuckled and kissed harry on the lips "Tonight, midnight, the room of requiremenets, okay?" harry giggled "Yeah." they kissed once wore before harry apperated himself behind hermione, snapping his fingers, turning everthing the right color again, hermione turned and looked at harry, who now walked passed her "Come on 'mione." The girl nodded and followed.


End file.
